Unexpected Behavior
by B Cardoso
Summary: Felicity decides it's time to move on from her crush on Oliver. But Oliver didn't expect to feel so bothered about Felicity's decision. Some SPOILER of ep 208 with a lot of fiction. Rating may change. Olicity, Felicity/Barry (new character)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, so it's been a long time since I last posted anything and this is my first Arrow fic but I got so pissed off at Oliver while watching last episode that I just had to write something to try and make things right.

This story has some spoiler from episode 208 in the beginning; so if you don't want to know, don't read.

Please, let me know what you think and if I should continue or not.

* * *

**Chap 01**

It had been a week since Felicity had knocked on Oliver's door just to see Isabel Rochev leaving his hotel room. Since that fateful night Felicity had avoided Oliver like the plague, trying her hardest not to spend time with him alone. At work, she would either fill his schedule with all kinds of meetings or ask Diggle to hang out in the office with her. At the lair, she would only arrive after Diggle was already there and leave as soon as she was done with her arrow-related work. Deep down she knew she was behaving irrationally, that she had no kind of claim at Oliver and that he hadn't cheated on her in any way. Still, it felt like he had strung her along and cheated on her at the same time.

His little speech on the following day about not allowing himself to be with anyone he could actually care about was cute while she was looking at him but as soon as he was gone she remembered that he had at least tried to date both Helena and McKenna before having a brief revival with Laurel, all in the last year, while being the Hood. And by the way he behaved it was very difficult to believe he did not have feelings for any of those women.

Thinking about his ex-girlfriend she was not sure if she should be thankful or not to not be on the list. On one hand he was Oliver Queen and hot as heel, on the other his list of ex-girlfriends consisted on a psycho-killer, a cop that was trying to catch him - or at least his vigilante persona - and his ex-girlfriend, who he had cheated on with her own sister and who had until recently been dating his best friend. He sure knew how to pick them.

Anyway, it was time she got over her crush on her vigilante boss and moved on with her person life. Of course she wouldn't leave Oliver or the Hood; she knew he needed her both as the playboy CEO and the vigilante and that she was one of the very few people he trusted and could be honest with. However, she could not focus her whole life around him anymore. He was a CEO and a vigilante, and he still found time to sleep with a bitchy CEO who was very rude towards her; she wasn't sure how but she was certain she could find time to try to get out there and date like he did.

She sighed heavily, determined to let go of her crush on Oliver as she looked at ceiling from her bed when her phone rang. Looking at the clock on her nightstand that read 7:30 she was positive that it could only be Oliver.

Sighing again she took the phone, "Hello?"

"Felicity," he started in a husky voice, with the hint of insecurity that had showed every time he spoke to her in the last, "there's been a robbery in the applied sciences division of Queen Consolidated."

She sat on the bed, putting her glasses on and taking her tablet. "Was anyone hurt?" she asked while she searched for news of the robbery online.

"No, thankfully there was no one near the robbery. But it was stolen a prototype that in the wrong hands could be used as a weapon."

She kept looking at her tablet with narrowed eyes, "Oliver, I can't find any news of the robbery online."

"We haven't divulged it to the press yet. We called the police but they say it would be impossible to rob the weapon, that it could only be an inside job."

"What do you want me to do?"

Oliver took a long breath, "The police is sending a forensic scientist to the company to try and figure out what happened. I want you to be there. We need to know everything that the police knows so, hopefully, we'll be able to retrieve the prototype before it falls in the wrong hands."

"Okay, and when should I meet with this forensic scientist?"

"You have a little less than an hour to get to the company."

"Oliver! It's not enough-" she groaned annoyed, "Fine. Whatever. I'll be there."

"Thanks, Felicity. I'll met you in the office later."

She rolled her eyes and ended the call. She had less than an hour to get ready and drive to the office. Not only that but she would have to be on her top game today. Her experience with the police department so far wasn't a very good one and the only member of the police department that had been nice to her was Detective Lance. She didn't expect to be so lucky to have someone like him as the forensic scientist assigned to the case.

Taking a quick shower and dressing in a colorful yet business-like dress, she left her apartment in a hurry, hoping not to be late. The drive to the office was unusually fast and she arrived at Queen Consolidated just in time to see a security guard handing a guy who introduced himself as the forensic scientist of the police department a visitor's badge.

She quietly walked to him trying to smile and offered her hand, "Hi, I'm Felicity Smoak. I'm supposed to help you while you investigate what happened here last night."

A very tall young man looked at her with sparkling green eyes and a small smile and shook her hand, "Hey, I'm Barry Allen. Pleasure to meet you."

Felicity was surprised at how young and friendly he seemed and her smile widened, "Likewise."

There was a short silent that soon became awkward as booth just looked at each other.

"Maybe we should get going?" Barry suggested.

"Of course. Duh!" she said to herself and then notice she wasn't alone. "Sorry. I mean, right this way," she led him to the closest line of elevators and pressed up.

"I didn't know there would be someone from the company to show me around. What department are you in?"

"Right now I'm Mr. Queen's personal assistant but I used to work at the IT department," she explained as they entered the elevator and she pressed the button to the seventh floor.

"Huh. That's quite an unexpected move."

Felicity nervously tapped her fingertips against her tablet, "Uhm... well... yeah, I guess."

"What do you know about the robbery?" Barry tried to start conversation again.

"Not much, to be honest. I've just heard that a prototype was stolen last night and that the police believes it to be an inside job."

"Not exactly; from what I've heard it would be impossible to rob this prototype, this security system has never been robbed before. It was supposed to be safe-proof."

The doors of elevator slide open and Felicity announces, "We're here."

As soon as she steps out of the elevator, though, she understand why they said it was an impossible robbery. The vault is locked as it was supposed to be but from the live camera feed it is possible to see it is empty inside.

As if reading her mind, Barry said, "The vault was never opened or broken into, its contents just disappeared."

**A/N:** Again, please, review and let me know if I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews. I'll try to be more careful with all the spelling and grammar mistakes - and not to post anything half asleep - but considering English is not my mother tongue I can't make any promises.

I have no IT knowledge so if the whole computer thing is horrible, I'm sorry but it's the best I could come up with.

Hope you'll still want to read and review.

* * *

**Chap 02**

Both Felicity and Barry approached the vault carefully trying to conjure up possibilities of what might have happened the night before. Felicity watched as Barry unloaded his equipment, hooking some cables to his computer, some to a panel in the vault and some to the video feed as she checked her tablet to read the e-mails from the security department and the applied sciences division informing her what little information the company had about the robbery.

"So, what do you know about the robbery?"

She quickly ran her eyes over the e-mails again before telling Barry the highlights of what she had learned, "Security noticed that the video feed showed the vault was empty at three fifteen, a team secured the floor five minutes later and checked that the vault hadn't been broken into. The applied sciences division was called and notified. They arrived at four and confirmed that the video feed shower that the vault was empty. The video was rewinded and they all confirmed that the contents from the vault were there in a moment and in the next they simply weren't, as if they had disappeared."

Barry frowned, "Did anyone open the vault since then?"

Felicity tried to find the information first in the e-mail, then in the data bank from the company. She narrowed her eyes and blinked twice as she stared at the small screen of her tablet before looking at Barry, "The vault hasn't been opened in almost a year."

Barry looked at the vault and then back at Felicity, "How come? Wasn't some kind of experiment in the vault? How did the scientist experiment if it was in the vault for the last year?"

Felicity kept biting her lip as she read the information on her tablet, "It seems the experiment was a prototype of a supersonic device. The prototype was made about two years ago and since the idea was too dangerous and could be used as a weapon the prototype was secured in the vault and the research continued in a more theoretical path with experiments in a much smaller scale, without the use of the prototype."

"And why the vault wasn't opened after the theft?"

"Since the prototype could be used as a invaluable weapon the protocol to open the vault is not an easy one. It needs the password of three different people, two keys, from two other people, an authorization and it can only open in determined times of the day."

Barry ran a hand through his hair, "What about the alarm?"

Felicity looked at the vault suspiciously, "It never set off."

"Okay, then, the prototype was stolen from a vault without the vault being broken into or setting any alarms off? Maybe the prototype was stolen before and the video feed was fake, showing the prototype so the company wouldn't notice it was missing. If I can check if the video feed from the time of the robbery is fake or legit I can tell you if the robbery happened before we believe or not," Barry explained as he quickly typed on his computer, running the video feed from the middle of the night through a program. Felicity approached him, looking at his screen from over his shoulder as he kept typing. "Huh. This doesn't make sense," he wonders aloud.

"Actually, it does," Felicity told him and set her tablet next to his computer. She hacked into his computer from her tablet and he watched as she runs the video through a different program.

"You weren't kidding about working with IT, were you?" he commented as he watched her in her element.

"Nope," is her only answer as she continues to type. She was tired of explaining to everyone why she accepted to be "promoted" to secretary when she should be promoted to head of the IT department. Most of the time she barely understood how she accepted it herself. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, before continuing, "If the program says the video was real when it showed the prototype, then maybe we're watching the fake video right now, with the vault empty."

"Do you mean..."

Felicity stopped typing and looked at him with a smile, excited, "The prototype was never stolen! It's still in the vault!"

"We can't be sure of that. Besides, why would someone pretend to steal something?"

She tilted her head to side, thinking hard, "Unless..." she started, but Barry seemed to have read her mind because he finishes her line.

"They wanted you to open the vault for them. Because they can't."

Barry looked at her Felicity, head tilted to the side, biting her lip and her eyes narrowed and scratched the back of his head, "I know this is not very professional but would you like to go out with me?"

"What?" she asked a little too loud and he took a step back.

"Or not?"

"No, I mean, yes, I guess, but... I just met you and for all I know you could be a lunatic. I mean, you seem like a really great guy but there are many serial killer who at first look like great guys too-"

"We could have just coffee?" he cut her off. "It can be at the cafeteria if you want, where the security guard from Queen Consolidated can keep an eye on us. And I promise I'm not a lunatic or serial killer or anything like that."

Felicity blushed and adjusted her glasses, "It's late and I'm hungry, maybe we could have lunch?" she offered nervously.

Barry gave her a sincere smile that lights up his face and, in turn, she smiled just as big.

"Sure, I know a place a couple of blocks away. They serve burgers and fries and diner food in general. Though you're really hot and probably don't eat junkie food, in which case we could go to the sushi place on Fourth St. Or we could go to any place you like..."

She laughed quietly at his babbling and the compliment he paid her unintentionally. Although they've met just a few hours ago, somehow, she believes she has met her match when it comes to babbling and awkward conversations.

"Burger and fries is good. I love junkie food," she told him before putting her tablet pack in her purse. "There is no way to open the vault in the next couple of hours and there is nothing to do until we open the vault. Maybe we could go to lunch now?"

He closed his computer and pocketed his phone, "Great idea, let's go?" he asked and when she walked by him he tentatively put his hand on the small of her back, walking with her to the elevator.


End file.
